Talk:Kick/@comment-4915406-20120921052016/@comment-5348574-20120921093735
Nikki, I know we never really chat, and I know we don't know each other, but from what I hear around here, is that you, are a spontaneous, outrageously ''funny girl. Whenever I see comments that are either praising you for your humor, or just being nice to you, I just wish that I could ''at least ''get to know you. In all honesty, this wiki without you would just be a.. ''wiki... If your presence in an internet site brings smiles to those thousands who view this wiki, then I wonder how it is to be friends with you in reality? From what I understand, you get bullied. I, in the other hand, have vicious rumors haunting me whenever I go to school. This results me into losing my friends, my respect from teachers, and my grades to fall. I know the situation isn't the same, but the feeling is. You lose hope. In your friends, your life, in you. But I managed to overcome that feeling. I used to always stress on how I look, or how people would see me because of those rumors, but you know what I did? I just stopped caring. Now, I know you'd say, "Oh, but I tried doing that but it didn't work!" Then you probably did it wrong. If they tell you to ignore. They're wrong. They won't stop coming at you. They know you're ignoring them on purpose, and I'm pretty sure they heard that type of advice before. You stand up for yourself. Fight fire with fire. (Not literally. NO need to get expelled.) Use your voice. Not your fists. God gave us a tongue for a reason. And a fist for another. A fist is for creating and mending. A fist could symbolize victory. Or sometimes it can can cause pain, to others, to yourself. A fist is a weapon. A weapon you can't stop using, however it's effect is temporary. Put that in mind. A tongue, can create words that could ease and relax a person. Words can enlighten people, or just totally destoy people. A word is more deadly than a fist. I'm sure you know that. We both ''do. If one word could set a person off, than a fist is useless. Don't go physical. Go verbal. Use words that sting, that can actually make a person ''think ''for awhile. I'm sure your bullies haven't done that in a while. Bullies are weak, disturbed filth that live on this planet. They simply have no life. They ''know ''that you have a life, a bright, happy one at that, and they're jealous. Don't listen to them. What they say, may seem true, but it isn't. It never was. They were filthy lies disguised as the painful truth. I learned that the hard way. So what I did, took a lot of guts. I sweating buckets. I was shaking with excitement. I remember the incident like it was yesterday. It was during break, I walked up to them, and I smiled. They saw me and they of course made fun of me. I just continued smiling. They were beginning to become annoyed. And when they were done of making fun of me. I just said, in a calm voice, "You guys need to grow up, and get a life." Oh sweet baby Jesus, I remember their shoked faces! It was epic! "To this day, I don't understand why you guys spread rumors of me, but I just want to let you know, that I'm okay with it. If making fun of me, makes you feel important and popular and make your parents notice you and not looking like a bunch of losers and sluts, then I'm willing to take one for the team." By now, the cafeteria were smiling and hooting. "Looking back, I was actually stupid enough to believe your lies. I was actually going to self-destruct. But then I would be giving you the satisfaction. I don't wanna do that. You don't deserve it. Hell, you don't deserve shit!" The entire cafeteria was paying attention, all siding with me, "''SO PLEASE, continue, continue spreading crap about me. BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" And I left. The entire cafeteria were hooting and chanting my name. Oh Lord, I felt all the stress leave my battered body. I was finally happy. I was finally content. Don't give up. And don't stay quiet. Defend yourself. And I know you'll succeed because you're strong. Hell, I don't know who are but I have this gut feeling that you are. Nikki, we are here for you. Forever and always. - ToTheNakedBrownEye (Joey)